


Alcohol, you're the devil

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Steve had seen what alcohol could do to good men.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Alcohol, you're the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games: G4; Alcoholism

Steve hated the smell of alcohol. Had always hated it. He knew what that smell could do to good men.

He had seen it in his father, who could turn from a loving husband to a nightmare within seconds.

He had seen it in Bucky’s father, who never cared enough to bring the money back to his wife to get his family fed, but cared enough that Bucky had been more than once black and blue because he did what he had to do.

He had seen in Howard what it could do, the potential that had been there whenever the man shared a drink with them.

If Steve was a stronger man, he would just give Tony an ultimatum. But then, Steve knew that Tony would just… ignore it. And if they looked at it, there are worse things. Tony was still functional with alcohol.

And that was the problem. There was always a point, no matter how much Tony reduced it, where he needed a glass of whiskey. A glass of whine. _Something_ to function.

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Steve would stay and hate the alcohol just as much as Tony did. The only difference was that Steve would clean them up when Tony couldn’t. 

Steve had seen what alcohol could do to good men, knowing that those men were always the ones who lost the fight against the deceitful comfort it offered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
